Family Problems
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: The youngest recruit in Hellsing, Silke, meets face to face with her father, Hans. Seras tries to help her problems but finds herself slowly falling for Hans. Will they become a family or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. If I did, would I be making this fanfiction?**

**Yeah, so this is my first Hellsing fanfic. I'm sorry if it sucks this is a HansxSeras pairing. Please mind the English and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language.**

_"speaking telepathically"_

_"_Speaking normally_"_

_Inner thoughts_

_

* * *

_

It has been almost one year since Hellsing had brought Millennium down. The new recruit, Silke was already getting used to Alucard's way of entering. Silke is a sweet twelve year old girl with silver hair and golden eyes. It's been almost two months since she joined and she has been a great help to us with restoring London. Silke doesn't like to talk about her past. That is until she met the new recruit of Hellsing.

"Seras sis, let's go, sir Integra will shout at us if we don't hurry." Silke shouted cheerfully.

"Alright, alright, let's go now Hannah. Sir Integra said there's a new recruit she would like to show us." Seras walked towards the twelve year old girl.

"She said it's a werewolf, just like me. I hope I can be friends with her, or him." Silke quickly went to the vehicle.

After the group packed up, they left the area and headed back to HQ, just like always. After a few hours, they arrived at Hellsing and immediately went to the office, meeting Sir Integra. When they entered, we were both excited to find out about the new recruit.

Sir Integra was sitting in her chair while smoking a cigarette. Her hair fell freely to her shoulders. She looked at them with her usual glare. "It's good you're finally here. I would like you all to meet the new recruit." She then faced the other side. "Hans, introduce yourself!" A tall man then appeared. He has silver hair and pale gray eyes, wearing a M42 Greatcoat, an M43 officer's cap and a modified Mauser C96 on his belt.

Silke's eyes went wide open as she saw who the new recruit was. She immediately transforms to her wolf form and charged at Hans who easily dodged her attack. "SILKE!" Integra scolded. sILKE then changed back to her usual self then ran away through the window, shouting. "I'LL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE HIM AS A FRIEND OR AS A PARENT. BURN IN HELL YOU MURDERER!"

Seras just stood in front of the door, dumbfounded. _He's her father? Why is he still alive? I thought I killed him that day._ Seras thought to herself.

"Seras, this is Hans, from now on he will be under your command. Please do something about Silke. He's going to be joining you two a lot on your missions. You two are excused." Sir Integra said sternly.

Hans and Seras went out of the room. Seras quickly ran, following Silke's scent. She didn't realize that he was following her until she found Silke on the rooftop. "Silke!" I called.

She just turned her head. Her eyes changed to red, filled with anger and hatred. "Seras sis, if you're going to stay as my friend, then never come close to **him**." She pointed behind me.

Seras looked behind, surprised to see Hans behind her, but he still had no emotion in his face or eyes. "Silke, calm down. You have to get along with him. It's sir Integra's orders. He's going on missions with us from now on."

"No way in hell will I get close to him. He raped my mother and just went away like nothing ever happened. You don't know how my life was with my mother. It was a living hell! I'll never forgive him for making my life like this! If he stays here, then I'll just leave Hellsing!" Silke then cries.

Seras then walked over to her and rubbed her head. "It's okay Sil, it's going to be alright, I'm sure you'll get along with him."

Hearing that, Silke stopped crying and looked at Seras with anger in her eyes but walked away. "Seras sis, since I like you a lot, I'll try. But don't every talk about that again." She then walked to Hans but stopped after she was one meter apart from him. "Blech! Do you ever bathe? You smelled like you didn't bathe for like two years. You stink like a corpse that was left in the sunlight for a month!" She then squeezed her nose shut so she wouldn't have to smell the stench.

Hans just tilted his head a little and kept staring at her for a few minutes then sniffed his coat. Silke just got irritated. "UUGHHH! THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU TO THE BATHROOM. If you're going on missions with us, you better be clean or else I won't be able to smell anything because of your stench. Don't you have any other clothes to wear?" Hans just shook his head, saying no.

Seras just smiled and dragged Hans to shower in her room. "Come on big guy, you need to shower and get that coat off you."

Hans just followed her like a dog, still saying nothing. Silke then noticed his eyes were turned pink when he was looking at Seras and kicked him in the head. Seras looked around and saw Silke attacking Hans again. "Silke!" Silke then stopped attacking and growled and Hans.

"What's wrong with you today Sil?" said Seras as she picked her up like a kitten. "I don't like the way he looks at you. My mother said it was the same way he looked at her before he raped her. I'm not going to let you have the same ending as what she had. Even though we're taking missions as a team, I still won't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." Her's eyes turned gray after she said that.

Seras sighed and put her down. "If you're worried that much, you can bathe him" Silke just smirked and gave her an evil look. "I think that you're the one whose more interested in him Seras. Besides, are you that cruel to let a twelve year old like me to bathe a grown up man like him? He can bathe by himself, I'm only going to wait in your room in case anything ever happens to you." Silke just ran after saying that while Seras blushed and chased after her, followed by Hans.

After they were in Seras' room, Seras shoved him inside the bathroom while Silke tries to strip him from his clothes. "Ugh, why is it so hard just to get him to bathe?" Seras whined. "Wolves hate bathing. Don't you ever know that? The only thing we like is swimming, but never bathing." Silke answered as she tries to shove him inside. "Well, what's the difference?" sighed Seras after they succeeded to lock him inside the bathroom. "Of course we don't use soap when we're swimming and it's a lot more fun than bathing."

Seras then smiled. "Like father like daughter?"

Silke turned and glared at her. "You'll see, I'm different than him. I'm going to bathe now. Just keep the door locked while I'm out. I'll be taking the keys just to be sure." Silke took the keys and went back to her room to bathe. She really doesn't like it when people say they're similar. _Ugh, I can't believe that she's putting me in the same level as him. I'm nothing like that insufferable mutt that can do nothing but kill and rape._ Silke thought out loud while kicking some rocks on the way to the laundry room to wash the coat and ask someone to bring her a extra large sized T-shirt and a pair of Jeans with a black jacket with the Hellsing symbol on it before going to her room.

Silke opened her door and walked inside, picked a tight black T-shirt, a pair of black tights and a yellow short sleeved jacket and matching short yellow shorts. She bathed for a few minutes before she went out, wore the clothes she picked, grabbed the keys, went to the laundry room to pick up the ordered equipment and went to Seras' room. "Seras sis, I'm coming in." Hannah then opened the door, seeing Hans was already outside in his wolf form. Silke threw the clothes at him. Hans was about to transform back to his human form until Hannah scolded him. "HEY! DON'T SHOW YOURSELF NAKED IN FRONT OF WOMEN. KNOW SOME MANNER S WHY DON'T YOU?"

Hans just rolled his eyes, grabbed the clothes using his teeth and went back to the bathroom to change his clothes. He went outside of the bathroom after he was done changing and just looked at Silke with a somewhat cold expression. Surprisingly, the shirt and pants fit perfectly along with the jacket. "_For being my child, you and I are quite different. Are we not?_" Silke froze and looked at him with a shocked expression. "_What's wrong? Never heard a person talk through your head?_" Hans gave out an arrogant smirk. Silke's eyes then turned to baby blue. "I was just wondering why you'd talk through telepathy rather than talking naturally. Others can do that. Why not you?"

"_I chose to, in the battle field, too much sound will make the enemies know you're there and you could die."_

Silke snorted. "_What a war crazed father you are. You don't even consider us as allies. I wonder when the time will come when you turn your back to us. I really can't wait to kill you._"

Hans just grinned. "_Hmph, a snot nosed girl like you? Don't make me laugh. You couldn't even hit me._"

"_I'LL LEARN!"_

Seras watched Silke giving glares to Hans, and wondered if they were talking through telepathy. "Well well, what do we have here? A fight between two overgrown mutts?"

Silke glared where the voice came from and growled, her eyes turning red like blood. "You know better than to make me angrier than this Nosferatu."

Alucard just chuckled. "We have a mission. All three of you will go to Cheddar. There have been reports that strange beasts have been there, many people went missing and carcasses of animals and humans were found three days ago. Don't mess this one up Silke." Alucard grinned as he faded back to the wall.

Seras just giggled while Hans gave out a smirk behind his jacket. "Hmph, since wolfy here doesn't have the equipment yet, I'll share some of my ammos with him." With that Silke disappeared to her room. Seras just dragged Hans out of her room, grabbed her gun and ammos and went to the waiting vehicle where Silke was waiting also. "Here, some ammo that goes with you Mauser C96." Silke tossed the ammos to him and went inside the vehicle. Seras, Hans and the surviving Wild Geese members quickly went inside. After they were all inside, they vehicle started to leave. Silke sat close to Seras, across from Hans. Seras could see Silke was tensed with having Hans around. _How can she not be tense? After all those years of living in misery without ever knowing her father, she suddenly has to do missions with him, the person who caused her mother to die._

Silke's eyes twitched. "Mind your thought Seras. I could hear them loud and clear."

Seras just whimpered, apologized and tried to change the subject. "So, what's your last name now Silke?"

Silke just snorted. "Who knows, ask him yourself. As much as I hate it, now that I know my father, I have to use his last name."

Hans opened his jacket and took out his necklace shaped dog tag and gave it to Silke. She took it and looked at it for a while until she finally shouted. "What the hell? I can't read this load of crap! It's German! How do you pronounce this? Ha..Haup…?"

Hans laughed and took back his dog tag, covered his rank with his thumb and showed it to Silke. "Hans Gunsche?"

Hans nodded. Seras clasped her hands together. "That's a wonderful name don't you think Silke? Silke Gunsche, sounds fitting to your name." Silke just rolled her eyes. "It would be good if I didn't hate him." Suddenly the vehicle stopped. "I guess we're already in Cheddar?"

"No, we've been ambushed. Large amount of ghouls are surrounding us. Man, I thought you were born and raised in Cheddar, yet you don't even know the smell of your own hometown?" Silke jumped out of the vehicle and took her gun and sword out, her eyes turning to red. "You guys go on ahead and look what's happening in Cheddar, I'll be joining you guys when I'm done with these ghouls." Before Seras could protest, Silke immediately ran in front of the vehicle and attacked the ghouls that were blocking the way. "GO NOW!"

The vehicle then sped up, leaving Silke behind. "Silke!" Seras cried as she stands up, trying to get to the exit while a hand stopped her. "_Fraulein, I suggest you sit down now. I know how you feel, but going back now will only hurt her pride._"

"Her life is much more valuable than pride! I need to save her!" Seras shouted as all the members of the Wild Geese tries to stop her.

"_Fraulein! Sometimes a person has to choose between their pride and their life. She has chosen to live like a warrior, she has chosen pride over her life .Going back there right now would be the same as insulting her, hurting her pride. Trust her this time and sit back, we still have a mission to do. Learn to control your emotions Fraulein, remember to never involve personal matters with business matters."_

Seras just slumped back to her seat, hearing that. A few minutes later, they arrived in Cheddar. Hans and Seras were the first one to jump off the vehicle, scouting the area around them. The village was covered in mist, dry blood was everywhere, bodies of animals lay on the ground, and most has already rotted. "This is strange, this place has no ghouls in here whatsoever. We should divide ourselves into two groups. Group one will go with me and group two will go with the Captain. We'll split up so we can find clues easier."

"_Nein Fraulein. We should stick _together_, we do not know what lurks in here, dividing what little of man power we have without knowing the condition of this place can lead us to our loss._"

"Alright, you're the expert here Captain."

**To be continued..**

**

* * *

**

**Translation:**

**Nein=no**

**Fraulein= little mrs./woman**

**Okay, to tell you the truth, I didn't even bother to make it sound how German's speak English. Why? Because I never heard German's speak English.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

**Okay, this chapter was longer than I thought. So maybe the Hans and Seras romance starts around here or the next chapter. Please mind the English and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language.**

**

* * *

**

A few minutes after they arrived in Cheddar village, they were attacked by a young vampire. He had black hair and red eyes, black torn pants and a white torn T-shirt hanging in his body. The vampire moves in, trying to attack Seras but was caught by Hans in the neck. Suddenly there was a shadow that jumped and landed beside the vampire, it was Silke. She quickly raised her gun and shot the vampire in the head. Blood spurt everywhere, tainting the soil as the vampire turns to ash right before their eyes.

"Mission complete. All we have to do now is to report this to Sir Integra and interrogate this werewolf." Silke said as she drags an unconscious fifteen year old boy and rubs the blood from her face using her bare hand. The boy had a blonde hair and was wearing gray baggy pants and a black T-shirt which was covered in dirt. The Wild Geese members sighed with a relief as they are once again coming back alive from their mission. Silke just smiled while walking with them back to the vehicle, still dragging the boy. Hans and Seras just stayed in their place for a while until Hans walked right next to Silke and lifted the boy up to his left shoulder, carrying him like a bag of flour. Silke just walks, looking at him and whispered carefully so Seras couldn't hear it. "About before.. Thanks.." Hans looks at her, Silke turns her head around, trying to cover her embarrassment of saying that and yelled to Seras to get going. Hans just gave a faint smile and kept quiet about it. Seras ran where the others were walking and smiled.

"What are you smiling about sis? Did something good happen?" Silke asked.

"Oh nothing.." Seras replied while smiling.

Silke shrugged. "Fine, I won't bother you with it, as long as you're happy."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the awaiting vehicle. Silke jumped inside with the others and sat beside one of Wild Geese members instead of sitting next to Seras like she always does. Hans was sitting next to Seras, still smiling and put the boy next to him. Silke counted everyone, making sure no one was left behind before the vehicle drove off, leaving Cheddar. A few hours after leaving the village, they arrived in Hellsing grounds. Everyone quickly exited the vehicle, wanting to go back to their rooms and rest for the night. Silke, Seras and Hans darted to Integra's office to inform of what they had found. Silke knocked first, waiting for the reply before entering. Integra raised an eyebrow when she saw an unconscious boy in Hans' shoulder. "What the bloody hell is this? A survivor?" Integra ask.

Hans and Seras looked at Silke who was still calm. "Yes and no. that boy is a werewolf, just like me and that mutt. The village was surrounded by ghouls, I doubt anyone would survive from it, until I found this boy trying to attack me. I suggest we keep him here. I don't think he has any families and he may give us excellent service. He has a talent in hunting and hand-to-hand combat, we just need to polish it."

Integra closed her eyes and sat down on her chair. "For the moment, put him in the cell. After that, it depends from him if he wants to stay here or not. You are dismissed."

They all nodded. Hans and Silke was about to leave the room but stopped when they saw Seras wasn't moving. "Sis, what's wrong?"

"Um, just go on without me, I need to talk to Sir Integra for a while."

"Okay, take as much time as you need, we'll head out first." Silke said as Hans nodded, agreeing with her and left the room.

A few minutes after they left the room, Seras faced Integra. "So, what is it that you want Seras?" Integra asked.

"Sir, I would like you to give Hans, Silke and me a vacation for a while. I figure that Silke has problems regarding… Hans. I think that a vacation would give them a better bond, you know, to know each other slowly. But, if you said it was a vacation, I think that Silke would likely refuse, so I would like to ask you if you could mask the vacation for a mission."

Integra thought for a while and finally agreed. "I will only give you three days for the 'mission'. You may leave."

Seras gave a big smile, saluted and left the room cheerfully.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Silke opens the cell door while Hans walks in and puts the boy gently on the bed. "Remember, don't touch anything except the bed wolfy, the inside of this room is full with silver."

Hans was about to leave the room until they heard a yawn. They quickly glanced at the awakening boy. The boy looks around the room and spots Silke and Hans in front of the door. He quickly growls, changes his form and charges at them. Hans quickly grabs him by the neck and pins him down on the wall. The boy screamed at the pain from touching the silver wall. "Dammit wolf! I already told you this room is full of silver, if you want to pin him down, pin him on the bed! I'll go inform the boss about this, just keep him pinned until I come back okay." Silke was about to run to Integra's office until she saw her a few meters away with Alucard and Seras by her side. She bowed to Integra and stepped aside, making way for her to enter the cell. "Calm down boy. We mean you no harm."

The boy then stopped struggling in Hans' tight grip and stared at her. "Where am I?" the boy asked with a German accent.

"You are in Hellsing, an organization that kills monsters. Tell me boy, what is your name? Do you have any family members? "

"Nein.. They were killed by a vampire in Cheddar. My name is Axel, Axel Hartmann."

"You can rest now Axel, that vampire has already been killed by our hunters. As of right now, you are a property of Hellsing. Silke, Hans, you two are responsible for him. Take him to his room." After she said that, she went out of the room, followed by Seras and Alucard.

Silke came in with a uniform and tossed it to Axel. "From now on, every night, where that. That's your uniform." She then yawns. "Man I'm tired. You should get some sleep. We work at night and sleep at day. Wake up at three o' clock tomorrow, we're going to test your abilities."

Hans released his grip and walks outside. Silke tilted her head, signaling him to go outside. Axel followed slowly, carrying his uniform. Silke closed the door after he got out of the room. Silke walked in front, Axel beside her and Hans behind him. "Soo.. What's your name Fraulein? My name's Axel." Axel asked to Silke.

"My name is Silke, nice to meet you also Axel." Silke answered with a smile.

Axel blushed. "N-nice to meet you also Silke. You're German also?"

"Yeah.."

"Um, so who's behind us?"

"Ask him yourself."

Axel turned to Hans who was glared at him with an expressionless face. "So mister, what's your name?"

"_It's Hans Gunsche._"

Axel nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Silke stopped and pointed at the door beside her. "Well, we're here, that's your room, to the right is my room, which we already passed. To the left is Hans' room, another two meters away. I suggest you don't go to any other rooms beside ours and yours. I can't guarantee what Alucard will do to you if you ever enter his room." Silke then gave a menacing aura. "And if you ever go into Seras sis' room, I'll be the one to torture you Axel, you too mutt."

Hans just snorted and shrugs.

"Um.. Is it okay if I sleep with you today Silke?"

Hans growls and drags him to his room. "_If you are scared of sleeping by yourself, you can sleep with me. Don't you dare do anything to her! If you do, you will pay the consequences boy._"

Silke just giggles and walks inside her room. Axel struggles to get out of Hans' grip. "Okay, okay, ich werde sie nicht anrühren." Hans let go of him and sees him going to his room. Hans shook his head as Axel slams the door and walks back to his own room.

* * *

The next day.. (1 o'clock)

Silke yawns, stretching her arms and legs and tries to get up felt something was restraining her from doing so. She pulls the sheets and saw a hand on top of her stomach. She blinked two times until she screamed and got out of the bed, holding her gun. A few minutes after she screamed, Hans barged in to her room holding his Mauser C96 and only wearing a pair of boxers. He was confused when he saw her pointing her gun to her bed. "_What's wrong?_"

"There's someone in my bed! AND WEAR SOME CLOTHES!"

Hans just gave a growl and walked straight to Silke's bed and pulled the covers. Hans narrowed his eyes as he saw Axel wearing nothing but a pair of boxers in Silke's bed. He quickly picks up the boy and left the room, slamming it. Silke gave a sigh, relieved that they're finally gone, but she's now kind of scared of Axel if he will do something to her when the full moon comes.

Hans threw Axel to the wall, waking him up and snarled at him. He was about to beat him up until he smelled a scent that he knew, it was Seras. Seras was wearing her normal blue uniform and carrying her Harkonnen. Seras gave out a yelp after she saw them and looked the opposite way. Hans wondered why she was doing that until he realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He quickly grabbed the boy, threw him in his room and went to his own room to change. After a few minutes, he came out wearing a pair of gray baggy pants, his M42 Greatcoat and his M43 officer cap. "_I'm sorry about before Fraulein._"

Seras turned around and gave out a sigh. "It's okay Captain. Did something happen? I saw you were pissed out there."

"_I caught Axel in Silke's room with nothing but boxers on. That kid is trying my patience._"

"Who's Axel?"

"_It's the new boy. He's in my care, along with Silke's. But seeing as how he was this morning, I can't leave him alone with her._"

Silke opened her bedroom door, she was wearing a tight short black dress that only covers part of her knee and a pair of black boots, and her eyes sparkled when she saw Seras and hugged her from behind. "Seras sis, good morning!"

"Woah there, good morning Silke!"

"Should we go to the office for our next mission?"

"No, I was about to tell you guys we already have a mission to gather information in Florida."

"Who's coming?"

"Only the three of us will do the mission, you, me and the Captain."

Silke puffed her cheeks, giving a cute angry expression. "Why does he have to come?"

"It's Sir Integra's orders, besides, we were told to disguise ourselves as a happy family while gathering information."

"When do we leave?"

"Around ten more minutes, we're taking an airplane. We're going to be there for three days. Sir Integra already gave us a lot of money and a credit card for emergency."

"Aww, then what do I do while my Fraulein is gone?" Axel opened his bedroom door while only wearing a pair of pants and gave a smirk.

"I'm not your Fraulein you pervert!"

"Hmm, I think Master will be the one to train you while we're gone." Seras replied.

Silke gave an evil smile and ran back to her bedroom, packing up for their new mission. Hans also went back to his room to pack up, growling at him as he walked to his room, leaving Axel totally confused. "What was that all about?"

"Good luck kid, you're going to need lots of it." Seras then ran back to her room to pack.

After five minutes, the three of them was inside the plane and headed to Florida. A few hours later, they arrived in Florida. After the stairway was adjusted, Silke ran down the stairway and stretched her arms and legs. Hans and Seras walked down the stairway and waited for Silke to finish stretching her body. After she was done, they rented a car and headed to the hotel.

* * *

A few minutes later in the hotel room..

"Okay, going with the Captain, I'm still cool with it.. But tell me.. WHY THE HELL IS THERE ONLY ONE BED! AND THE BED IS A KING SIZED BED! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO SLEEP IN ONE BED WITH HIM!"

"Calm down Silke, we can't help it. If we're going to disguise ourselves as a family, we need to sleep in one room."

Silke pouted. "Fine, since you're sleeping in a coffin on the floor I don't need to worry if he does anything to you."

"Do you want to start the mission now? It's already sundown." Seras asked while smiling.

"You can rest first sis, I want to check the streets and try gathering some information. Mutt, you're coming with me."

"_You should call me dad Silke._" Hans said as he jams the room key, some paper and a pen to one of his pockets.

"Out..side.."

"_Alright kiddo, let's go._" Hans waved to Seras and closed the door.

"You wanna eat first? I'm hungry." Silke ask as she rubs her stomach. Hans just nodded and they walked outside of the hotel, searching for a place to eat.

They arrived at a restaurant just beside the hotel. The restaurant gave out a warm atmosphere, white tiles covered the floor and blue wallpapers with pink flowers decorated the walls, the tables and chairs were arranged in a neat row with a candle in each table. There were many people cheering as they entered. A waiter welcomes them happily and asks them if they want to participate in the eating contest. "What's the rule mister?" Silke ask. "Finish all the courses and the food is free." The waiter replied.

Silke looks over at Hans. "You want to join too…dad?" Hans just looked back at her and nodded. Silke turns to the waiter. "Okay, both of us will enter the contest."

The waiter just smiled and yelled to the crowd. "We have two new contestants people. Please make way for them." The crowd split in half and snorted when they saw Silke walking down to a long table where the eating contest will be held. They saw that the other contestants were fat and sweaty, Silke just ignored them and walks over to a chair and sits down next to Hans. Suddenly, the lights went out and the only light was shown in front of the table, showing a young man around twenty years old with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a tuxedo. "Welcome to the eating contest everyone, I, Ace, will be your host for tonight's show." The crowd cheered louder. "Okay, since we have two new contestants, I will explain the rules again, the person who can finish the course can eat for free." He then looked at Silke and gave a smile. "It seems we have a little girl here. Ms, are you not mistaken of some other place? You know.. Like a tea party?" The crowd just laughed.

"There's no age limit right? So just shut the hell up and mind your own business you baby."

"Ouch, woke up on the wrong side of the bed little missy? Why call me a baby? I'm a big grown man."

Silke snorted. "You're right, you're a big baby who wets his bed every morning, and you smell like piss, never heard of the word 'shower' before?" The crowd just laughs looking at Ace who was blushing. Hans just chuckles and rubs her head, making Silke's hair messy.

"Well then, enough of the jokes. The first task is to finish this ultimately big steak, enough to fill five stomachs, the 'Bigfoot' in less than thirty minutes!" The waiters and waitresses set down a big plate in front of every contestant. Silke just smiled and looks at Hans, giving an I-challenge-you face. Hans just replied by giving a big smirk on his face, accepting the challenge.

After ten minutes, everyone went silent and eyes wide open as they saw Silke and Hans already finished with their steak. "So what's next?" Silke ask impatiently. Hearing that, their jaws opened. Ace was the first to recover from the shock. "Woah there missy, looks like you're still in high spirit, but you have to wait until the time limit is over." Silke slumps back to her seat, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Fine, I'll wait.."

After waiting for twenty minutes, the only one who could go to the next round was only four people including Silke and Hans. "Okay, thirty minutes are up people, those who didn't finish, please leave the table." The other contestants walked out from their chair but stayed to watch the next round. "Okay, four people left. The next round is to finish twenty bowls of ice cream in twenty minutes. Please don't ask for another scoop of ice cream while your mouth is full." Four waitresses stood beside them and gave them each a bowl of ice cream that consists of one scoop of ice cream. "On your mark, get set.. GO!" Silke and Hans just gulps down their first scoop of ice cream and was quickly given another scoop by the waitress. The same cycle continues for around five minutes until the two waitresses announced that Hans and Silke had already finished twenty scoops of ice cream. Hans and Silke just hold their heads, writhing at the pain from an immense brain freeze for three minutes until they came back to normal and just laughed. "Twelve minutes have passed people, please take your spoon down, the people who has not eaten twenty scoops can get out from their chairs now." The two people stood up, silently cursing. "Since there's only two people left, the final round will be a drink off! Drink as much grape juice as you can for ten minutes. The person who drinks most will be the winner. "

This time, two waiters stood behind them, one holding cups and the other a jug of grape juice. "You may start… NOW!" Hans and Silke quickly drank the first cup and were already given another cup by the waiter. After ten minutes, Silke and Hans had already drunk fifty cups of grape juice. The waiters informed the number of cups they drank and found out it was a tie. "Ahem, it is a tie people!" The crowd roared with cheers and many others names. "Wow, I'm full!" Silke said as she laughs. "_Come on, we still have a mission right?_" Hans reminded. Silke just nods and walks out from her chair, going to the exit. They dodged everyone who was swarming around them with their superhuman speed and quickly exited.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Silke finally broke the silence. "Hey, tell me.."

"_What?_"

"Why did you rape my mother and disappeared?"

Hans gave an expressionless face. "_I did remember doing that to a woman before, but that was because I was losing control from the full moon. I just didn't know what I did to her until I came to my own senses, but when I realized what I had done, I couldn't face her and decided to just disappear from her sight forever. I'm sorry Silke. I know that you'll never forgive me, but.. I'm sorry._"

"… You're right, even if you say that you're sorry, doesn't mean I'll forgive you for doing that." Hans just faced the floor when he heard that. "But.. I'm glad that I finally knew the truth behind it all. I still hate you, but I can at least try being closer to you." Hans looked at Silke who was smiling beside her and returned her smile. "Let's go back to the hotel, I bet she's waiting for us." Hans nodded and they turned around, going back to their hotel.

When they opened the door, Seras hugged them tightly. "Where were you guys were? I was so worried!" Silke gasped for some air while Hans just blushes a little. "Need… Some.. Air…" Silke's face was already turning bur from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, sorry Silke." Seras quickly loosen her hug and Silke sighs, relieved.

"Sorry Fraulein, we were taking part in an eating contest, we lost track of time." Silke and Seras looked at Hans who just stared back at them.

"YOU SPOKE?" Silke and Seras yelled at the same time.

Hans just shrugs and heads to the bed. "So what if I spoke? Never heard a person speaks before?"

"No, it's just.. I thought you said you didn't want to talk because it gives out your location to the enemies."

"Yeah, but I just peeked inside Fraulein's mind and found out it was only a trick so she can get us a vacation for three days. There's no mission here."

Silke turns to Seras. "Why didn't you tell us? You know I would've been more than happy to go on a vacation with you sis." Silke whined.

"Well.." Seras scratches the back of her head. "I thought I should mask this vacation as a mission so you would come with the Captain."

"So you were already planning to ask him?"

Seras nodded. "You know, I would never leave you two alone as long as I'm here. Don't lie again to me again okay sis?" Silke gave out her pinky. "What's this?" Seras asked, confused. "A pinky promise, come on, give me your pinky sis."

Seras took out her pinky and Silke wrapped her pinky around hers. "Whoever breaks this promise, they would have to drink a thousand needles." Silke unwrapped her pinky and took some clothes out from her luggage and went to the bathroom to change to her pajamas. After she was done changing clothes, she walks over to the bed, pulled the covers and slept. "Good night.." Silke said. "Good night." They both answered. Seras went to her coffin and slept while Hans closed the curtains and turned off the lights before heading to the bed and sleep. He kissed her forehead and slept close to Silke.

* * *

**ich werde sie nicht anrühren means I won't touch her.**

**Nein means no**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do you think Hellsing is mine? Would I be writing this fic if it was?

Please mind the grammar And English. Yeah so I started to do the German accent. Tell me if I'm wrong. Thanks for all the reviews you all gave me.

"normal speaking"

_"telepathically speaking"_

_own thoughts_

* * *

Hans woke up, finding himself on the floor with some of the sheets pulled down, holding his left foot in the air. He quickly untangles his foot from the sheets and stood up, looking around. He saw part of a coffin where Seras always sleeps in, and empty bed, some tables and chairs, and the door that leads to outside. His eyes opened wide when he realized that the bed was empty and tries to sniff Silke's scent. He followed the scent that led to the balcony and saw Silke who was rubbing her baggy eyes and standing in the balcony while facing the room.

"_Vhat's vrong vith you? You look like a mess._"

Silke glared at him. "_I vonder vho slept like a brick last night? I couldn't sleep because you snored so loud last night and I couldn't vake you up!_"

A few seconds later Seras' coffin opened. Seras got up and yawned while stretching her arms. She looked at Silke and Hans who were in front of the balcony. "Good morning you two"

"Good morning" they both said in unison.

"I think I want to go outside today. You guys coming?_"_

"No, I won't join you sis, sorry. I'm dead tired since I didn't sleep last night. I want to sleep all day today._"_

"Okay, are you coming Hans?_"_

Hans just nods his head.

"Okay, let's shower first. Silke, I'll put some money and the room key on the table here okay? Be careful not to get yourself locked outside of the room. Here's a hand phone also to contact us if you need anything." Seras said while she takes some money out of her bag with the room key and a hand phone and placed it on the table in front of the bed.

Silke just nods and let her body to fall on the bed. She quickly slept while snoring. Seras just giggles while looking at Silke, she never shown that side of her when in Hellsing, she was always calm and elegant, always trying to look mature. "Seras sis.. Just kick Hans between the legs if he tries doing anything to you. Ask that French dude to help you out if you have problems with him."

Hans just rolled his eyes as Seras rubs Silke's head while smiling. "You don't need to worry Silke, everything's going to be alright." Seras then took out a light pink colored sundress and a blood packet from an ice box while Hans showers. Seras gulped down the blood and changed her clothes after Hans left the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Seras took a purse, a straw hat with a ribbon on the top and wore a pair of sunglasses before going out of the room with Hans. Hans was blushing when he saw her, she looks so cute wearing that dress. Seras grabbed Hans' arm, making him come back to reality and dragged him out of the room. "So, where do you want to go first Hans?"

Suddenly there was a grumbling sound from Hans' stomach. He blushed and covers his stomach while Seras just laughs. "Alright, we'll go get something to eat. Where do you want to eat Hans?"

"Vell, if you don't mind, ve'll eat in the restaurant next to the hotel."

"That sounds nice. I want to know more about you Hans."

After walking for a few minutes, they arrived in front of the restaurant Hans and Silke went to last night. When they entered the waiter guided them to a table next to the window and gave them the menu book. After Hans ordered his food, the waiter left. "So, Hans, how old are you?"

"I look like 25 but I'm actually 150 years or older. I don't know. I lost count years ago."

"So, why did you join us?"

Hans thought for a while, scratching his right ear with his right hand. "Vhy you ask? I don't know myself. It's just that after Millennium was destroyed, I was left to just vander around. I just heard from some villagers that there was a verevolf joining Hellsing. It's been a long time since I saw another of my kind and I was interested to find out about this volf."

"Tell me, do you love Silke?"

"In vhat vay do you mean by love Fraulein?"

"Oh you know, in a fatherly way or like in love."

Hans just chuckles. "Fraulein, I'm not a pedophile. But to tell you the truth, I don't really know myself."

"Well, what do you think of her?"

Their conversation was cut off when the waiter brought the ordered food. Hans quickly ate the food, paid for it and left with Seras.

"Fraulein, vhy don't ve go to an amusement park. Ve can take her there vhen she vakes up."

"Sure, that's a good idea."

Hans and Seras took the bus and went to an amusement park not too far away from their hotel. They bought tickets and went inside. Hans just went inside, fascinated by the view and rides displayed in front of him. "Never been in an amusement park before Hans?"

Hans just shook his head. "Have you Fraulein?"

"No, this is my first time also. Let's go to that ride first shall we?" Seras points to the roller coaster. Hans nods, agreeing with her and ran with her to the roller coaster.

They waited for a while in the line full of people. After waiting for half an hour, it was finally their turn to enter the ride. Seras and Hans sat beside each other, after the belts were adjusted, the ride started.

Ten minutes after the ride was over, Seras was walking wobbly. Hans had to carry her bridal style and brought her to a shaded bench across from the line of people who were waiting for the roller coaster. Hans just shook his head as he laid her on the bench and knelt in front of her. "I'll get you a drink, just don't go from here." Hans then left her on the bench and went to the drink stands. He walked back to the bench carrying two glasses of cold water and saw Seras being surrounded by men. Hans walked there growling. "Vhat do you guys want vith her?" he asks to the guys. The guys just shrank when they saw Hans, apologized and walk away while mumbling. Hans shoved the water to Seras. Seras just looks at the glass of water. "Um, thanks Hans"

"Just cool yourself with this. Let's go to that ride after you're done." Hans pointed to the ferris wheel behind Seras. Hans and Seras quickly finished the water. "Verdammt, this place is too hot." Hans then took off his shirt, revealing his muscles which made Seras blush. She could see the other girls were drooling over him. Hans put his shirt on his right shoulder then took her hand and walks to the ferris wheel. He stopped when he saw the line for the ferris wheel was two times longer than the roller coaster and decided to just go at night time. He then turns to Seras. "Vhere do you vant to go Fraulein? The ride is longer than I thought, ve should go at night time."

"Why don't we go to there, the jump tower?" Seras pointed to a tower not far from the ferris wheel.

He could here many people shouting from there but hesitated and looks at Seras. "Are you sure? You can get sick like before."

Seras only nods. "It's okay. I can take it."

A few minutes later..

"I-I can't take it anymore." Seras said as she was being carried bridal style by Hans again. Hans just sighs. "It's getting late, let's go to the ferris wheel."

When he arrived there, he was relieved that the line wasn't as long as before. They only waited for a few minutes before entering one of the pods and sat, Hans took his shirt from his shoulder and wore it again. When they got to the top, Hans broke the silence. "Fraulein, about before when you asked me if I love Silke, my answer is yes, as a father. Even though she doesn't like me, she's still my flesh and blood. She's still a shy little girl in the inside that needs protection. She just became to what she is now because it was due to circumstances. Her life was hard, I'll tell her that. Her life was almost the same as me."

"So how was her life Hans?"

"Sorry Fraulein, I can't tell you about that. You would have to ask her for the details."

Suddenly the door was opened by the operator, telling them to get off the ride. Hans walked outside the pod after Seras. "Let's go back to the hotel Fraulein. I think Silke is worried about us."

They both then walked out of the amusement park and walks slowly to the hotel. When they entered the room, they didn't see Silke. Seras looked at the table and saw a note. She walked to the table and picked up the note. "Vhat did she say Fraulein?"

"She's going out to some famous university giving lectures."

Both went quiet for a while until they both screamed. "WHAT?"

"… Just to make sure, let's find her. I don't like it when she's out on her own."

Seras nodded and smiled at him.

"You're a protective father you know Hans."

That statement made Hans blush. "Vell.. You make a good mother too Frau… I mean Seras."

Seras blushed after hearing that statement and looks away. "Well, we need to go find her now. We'll split up, if one of us finds her, we'll call each other." Seras was about to run outside until Hans held her hand, his face was serious. "Fraulein, before you go, I need to tell you something. It's embarrassing, but I need to tell you."

Seras could feel her body shaking like a heartbeat. "What is it Hans?"

"I..I.."

Seras closed her eyes and thought to herself. _God, please don't tell me he's going to confess to me? I don't know what I should tell him._

"Fraulein, I don't know how to use the phone, can you teach me how to use it?"

Seras opened her eyes and looked at him blushing, avoiding eye contact. "Uh yeah, sure. Give me your phone, I'll teach you."

After a few minutes of teaching Hans how to use the phone, they split up. After a few moments of searching they both arrived in front of a university. They heard Silke's voice from inside and went inside, following the sound. A few minutes after they walked, they arrived in front of an auditorium and went inside. Silke was giving lectures to thousands of students about genetic engineering. Hans could see some people were sitting on the floor and some standing while carrying a recorder and some taking pictures. Seras noticed some people from the media were also there taking pictures and waiting beside the stage, hoping for a chance for an interview. A few minutes later Silke was done and proceeded to walk down the stage where the reporters were swarming around her accompanied by claps from the students.

Silke just walks with the reporters swarming around her, some taking her pictures, some asking her questions, but Silke ignored all of it and just keeps walking. Silke stopped in front of Hans and Seras and looks at them. "Vell then, I'm tired right now, but before I go, I'll show you some magic tricks. I will disappear vith some of my friends in mid air." Silke, Hans and Seras then floats up to the sky and vanished. They then appeared in the hotel room, still floating until they heard a popping noise and fell down from the air. Silke and Hans landed perfectly on their feet while Seras landed on her butt. "Pft, are you alright sis?" Silke ask as she tries to hold her laughter and helps Seras up.

"So, vhat vere you guys doing there? I know you guys vouldn't be interested in things like that."

"Hans was worried about you so we decided to just search for you and found you there."

"Oh, vell, you don't need to vorry. I can take care of myself you know. Let's go to sleep now, I got a jumbo plug to shut Hans up tonight and some ear plugs for myself and you sis if the jumbo plug doesn't vork."

"Silke, let's go shopping tomorrow okay? Just the two of us tomorrow, Hans can do whatever he wants while we go shopping."

Hearing that, Hans pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Hans, if you still vant to join us shopping, ve're going to dress you up as a girl and you have to carry all of our shopping bags. Do you still vant to go?"

Hans quickly shook his head.

"Good, at least you still have some pride as a man and a volf in you."

Silke went to the bathroom to change to her pajamas and went to the bed, next to Hans, wearing a pair of earplugs and gave some to Seras also. "Good night.."

Hans pulled the sheets and cuddled close to Silke, which was greeted by a kick on the head. "AT LEAST CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES DAMMIT! YOU SMELL LIKE HELL!"

Seras just smiles while looking at Hans and Silke, her plan to get them to spend the vacation together was working. It is a slow progress, but at least Silke isn't calling Hans 'mutt' or anything like that, instead she calls him by his name, it was still rude, but it was an improvement. Seras closes her coffin and drifts off to sleep for tomorrow was her role to get Silke to like Hans better. Hans had changed his clothes before entering the bed again, being careful not to wake Silke up. Hans silently strokes her hair and pats her head before going off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry everyone, but this is not a chapter. I'm so sorry for not being able to update for these past few months even though it was in the holidays. Apparently my brothers have returned home and won't stop hogging the computer to themselves, and there's only one computer… the one I usually use to type my ideas for the stories. I was really hoping to start writing since I have the story in my head but I can't since I have so much homework and I come home late at night also after a day full of carrying heavy books and having courses. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience that I'm causing to everyone; I'm trying to get my stories done in the weekends and maybe post around…. 20th of august


End file.
